Isabella volturi
by Mayemayemayhem
Summary: Bella is a volturi, her dad is Aro and she is the most powerful vampire in the world. The cullens and bella have met before but the Cullens do not recognise her but bella does. How could the Cullens forget her? What happened in her past that led upto the volturi?
1. Meet Isabella volturi

Isabella Volturi

Chapter 1

(Isabella's point of view)

Hey there, my name is Isabella but everyone calls me Bella. I am 15 almost turning 16 Can I let you guys I to a little secret? Sorry but it's one of those life or death secrets; well if you can't keep a secret tough. I am a half vampire half human. Yeah I know you don't believe me but I'm telling the truth! I cross my un-dead heart even though that wouldn't do and good but believe me please. My dad is the one of the ruler of all the vamps so I am one pretty lucky girl. You think? It's so boring! I always have to be there for my dad Aro, Uncle Marcus and Uncle Caius' stupid pointless meetings. I have quite a few powers that are, the 4 elements, telepathy, telekinesis, teleportation, absorbing other powers, change the weather, invisibility and my personal favourite changing mine and others appearance. So I'm pretty much the most beautiful vampire in the world. I

I was sitting on my father's throne in a position I was laying on the arm rests; murmuring to myself "bored, bored, bored, bored, bored, bored," I've got nothing to do! There's no one to play prank wars with and no Jane, my best friend to make me laugh. "BELLA WE HAVE GUESTS!" yelled dad. I did not even move an inch. I suddenly saw at the corner of my eye the door slightly open. Knowing that it would be dad, I quickly turned invisible still lying on the chair. "Come in friends. " I heard my father say. Just when he was about to sit on his throne, I turned visible and put my finger to my lips telling our new guests to stay quiet when I said "what up dad" just when his bottom was about to touch me. He backed away and jumped, letting out a small scream that he thought we didn't hear but we did. Everyone in the room burst out laughing.

"ISABELLA MARIE VOLTURI, WHAT IN THE NAME ARE YOU DOING?" Dad roared.

"Just trying to win a bet, oh master of not being scared" I said I little to innocently.

"oh fine," he said as he handed me my betting money (never bet with me or you'll lose.) I started my famous crazy victory dance when I realized the guests. I turned to the seven guests that were in the centre of the throne room.

To the left there was a bulky, over grown teenage male vampire that looked like Felix. Beside him was a blonde teenage girl who had to be one of the most prettiest vampire I gave ever seen and believe me vampires are the most beautiful creatures out there. Next to her was a woman/vampire with mahogany hair. In the very middle was a man/vampire probably the leader of the coven who had blonde, formal hair. Beside him was a small pixie-like girl with a huge grin on her face and spiky hair. The last boy/vampire looked gorges his bronze hair, muscular features made everything about him great. We suddenly locked our gaze for a few seconds which felt like minutes when I snapped out of it, Bella what the hell are you thinking he probably already has a girlfriend. "Hello it's nice to meet you my name is Isabella Volturi but everyone calls me Bella or Izzy" I said getting off my dad's throne walking towards them. The next thing I knew was that I was being lift from the floor and pulled into a big bear hug by the bulky one. "I think you can let go now "I laughed

"sorry, my name is Emmett" He said. "This is my wife Rosalie"

"Hello" she said. They all introduced themselves but I all knew them already but I don't think they recognise me. Knowing Emmett I asked him with my telepathy powers "Hey Emmett do you want to play prank wars with me?"

He then started jumping up and down saying "Yes! Yes! Wait a minute, who said that?"

I just stood there giggling my childish five-year-old laugh as they all looked at Emmett and me like we were crazy.

"Hey was it you?" he asked turning to me.

"Yes, so do you still want to play?" I replied between giggles

"Ok, why not?"

"Heidi, will you show them to their rooms please?" Dad asked.

"Of course master Aro; this way" Heidi said.

After Heidi showed them to their rooms I used my telepathy to call Emmett.

_Me-Hey teddy-bear! Is prank war still on?_

_Emmett-is that my conscience or are you that girl who was talking in my head earlier on?_

_Me-yes it's me and by the way JUST CALL ME BELLA ….or Izzy._

_Emmett- okay, okay I'll meet you outside in the garden._

_Me-see ya there!_

In a flash I was in the garden and not long later he was there to. Let the pranking commence! Mwahahahahahaha

please review and i almost forgot i don't own twilight


	2. The gig and the unravelled secret

Isabella Volturi

Chapter 2

"Okay Bella, who's our first target?" Asked Emmett

"Hhhhhhhmmmmm, what about Jane?" I answered

He gave me a look that thought I was crazy

"Don't worry I've got a shield"

We decided to put purple die in her shampoo but she won't be that mad, it will wash off….. Eventually.

After all the pranking, I went to Jasper and Alice's room.

"Hello," I said while walking into their room.

"Oh hi Bella, we were just about to come and find you" Alice said

Alice-I swear I have seen her from somewhere I just don't know where

Jasper-why does her eyes change colour, it's sometimes weird and why can't I tell her emotions

Errrrrr I can't take it I've got to tell them. Just then the Edward came in.

"You've got to tell us what?" he asked me suspiciously

No, no, no, I forgot to put on my shield

"I this me or did I just hear someone say something?" Edward asked then turned to me. Hiding my face as well as I could, I could feel my muscles tense and my head began to ache. "No, not again!" I practically screamed. Before I knew it all of the guard were in the room.

"Aro, I have to tell them" I cried

"Okay, okay Hun just calm down" he replied

"Jasper, please help." I half-screamed half-sobbed

"How do you know my power?" he questioned surprised

"I'll tell you later, just please; I've got my shield down" I shrieked in pain clutching my burning head. I swear I could've been on fire.

I suddenly felt a wave of calmness inter my body

"Thank you" I sighed with relief "All Cullens to the Library I repeat all Cullens to the Library" I said but I changed my voice so that it sounded as if it was in a PA system.

"Race ya" a called out as they followed behind me running at vampire speed; they were no match for me but Edward (the bronze dude) was right behind me. Finally we got to the Library, being the first to be there I got out my I pod from my pocket and started playing 'we are the champions' by Queen whilst miming the words and doing my victory dance in slow mo. The first to come was Edward.

"Okay, I get it you one now stop rubbing it in my face" he said while he made an attempt of snatching my I pod away from me.

"What's the magic word?" I teased

"Please" he sounded fustigated anyway by now the rest of the family were here.

"Let me think, no!" I said with a cheeky grin on my face. I felt someone snatch my I pod out of my hand and silent…

"Hey I was listening to that" I said with fake frustration in my voice, when I found out it was Edward.

"Split personality or what!" murmured Jasper

"I heard that," I said

"Ok, now spill," said Alice looked at Aro for last confirmation and he nodded

"Well, when I was about four, you guys adopted me from a care home and well, sort of ran away at the age of twelve," their faces looked shocked, horrified and confused as their jaws dropped.

"He, he, he, he, he, he," I said with no humour what so ever

"But, I have an excuse, there was a red haired vampy who was hunting me down for no reason what so ever and I didn't want any of you guys to get hurt so I left and removed every single memory you had of me." I said, there faces still as they were in the first place.

"Hello? Hey guys am I talking to a brick wall?" An idea just popped into my head, I rushed to the kitchen and grabbed some whipped cream, (why do we even have the stuff? It's not like we use it) as well as a red nose. At the speed of light, I ran back to the library to still find them frozen. Stopping at where Edward was at I, I squirted the white stuff all over his face drawing a moustache and beard, they were almost back to normal when I tried to put the red nose on him but I got it on him in the nick of time.

"Hey peeps, do you like my work of art!" I exclaimed trying to keep my laughter in but miserably failed and so did the others.

"I AM, GOING, TO, KILL YOU" Edward roared through his teeth

"Oh yea, well I would like to see you try" said as he attempted to lung at me. Every time he attacked I blocked, every time he got to close I teleported. I teleported on his shoulder and sat on it "Your quite a comfy chair" I taunted, all he did was growl at that. He lunged at me once more and once again failed and git pinned down on the floor once he got up, he had a massive thunder cloud and a telekinesis physical shield around him whenever he tried to move, he got hit by lightning.

"Have you learnt your lesson yet?" I cooed to him and forced him to nod his head

"Well then, you can go sit on the naughty step until you calm down" I said as I started to turn my powers of. "Dad can I go out for a bit?" I asked my dad I've just got to get out of here!

"Ok but don't be out long," he answered. YES! FREEDOM!

I slowly walked back to my room and put a black and gold dress with I black leather jacket, as well as leather leggings and boots. Looking at the time, it was 4:00pm, I've got plenty of time to meet my band, and yes, I said band. Dad doesn't know that I'm a singer because he barely listens to music.

Edward's point of view

I had to follow her to were ever she's going I just feel the need to, and plus, she's acting suspicious; she hasn't left the room since, well 4:00. Just have to find out what she's up to.

Bella's point of view

At 6:00 at the gig 

I heard them call me up stage with my les Pauls rock guitar and went on stage. "Hello everybody I want to hear you make some noise!" I shouted in the microphone

"This song is 'Caught up in you'." I screamed into the mike and heard everybody cheer. The music blasts through the speakers and i start to sing.

I'm so in love,  
And I can't fight the feeling.  
My heart is helpless and I can't resist.  
I still remember,  
When the world stood still babe.  
The first time we kissed.

You're all I see,  
When I think of forever.  
Me minus you just wouldn't make much sense.  
Boy, I believe,  
We were meant for each other,  
So lets give it a chance.

Chorus:  
I'm caught up in you.  
I'm facing the truth.  
What else can I do,  
With all these emotions, Cause I'm,  
I'm falling deeper in every way.

I cant sleep at night,  
Cause nothing feels right.  
I can't deny,  
My heart when your near me, my love,  
Grows stronger every day.

Ohh, ohh, yeah.  
Caught up in you.

Before your love,  
My heart was broken.  
I didn't think that it would ever mend.  
And then you came, into my life,  
Boy, now I don't need to pretend.

Chorus:  
I'm caught up in you.  
I'm facing the truth.  
What else can I do,  
With all these emotions, Cause I'm,  
I'm falling deeper in every way.

I cant sleep at night,  
Cause nothing feels right.  
I can't deny,  
My heart when your near me, my love,  
Grows stronger every day. [every day]

Ohh, ohh, yeah.

Every time I look into your eyes,  
Every time I take your hand in mine,  
I know there's nothing else I need.

I'm caught up in you.  
I'm facing the truth.  
What else can I do,  
With all these emotions, Cause I'm,  
I'm falling deeper in every way.

I cant sleep at night,  
Cause nothing feels right.  
I can't deny,  
My heart when your near me, my love,  
Grows stronger every day.

I'm caught up in you.  
I'm facing the truth.  
What else can I do,  
With all these emotions, Cause I'm,  
I'm falling deeper in every way.

I cant sleep at night,  
Cause nothing feels right.  
I can't deny,  
My heart when your near me, my love,  
Grows stronger every day.

Caught up in you,  
Caught up in you,  
Caught up in you,  
Caught up in you,  
Caught up in you,  
Caught up in you

"Ok guys this one's for my lovely glamerouse, not-so trust worthy, well you get the picture this one is 'I knew you were trouble'. "

Once upon time  
A few mistakes ago  
I was in your sights  
You got me alone  
You found me  
You found me  
You found me

I guess you didn't care  
And I guess I liked that  
And when I fell hard  
You took a step back  
Without me, without me, without me

And he's long gone  
When he's next to me  
And I realize the blame is on me

Cause I knew you were trouble when you walked in  
So shame on me now  
Flew me to places i'd never been  
Till you put me down oh  
I knew you were trouble when you walked in  
So shame on me now  
Flew me to places i'd never been  
Now i'm lying on the cold hard ground  
Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble  
Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble

No apologies  
He'll never see you cry  
Pretend he doesn't know  
That he's the reason why  
You're drowning, you're drowning, you're drowning

And I heard you moved on  
From whispers on the street  
A new notch in your belt  
Is all I'll ever be  
And now I see, now I see, now I see  
He was long gone  
When he met me  
And I realize the joke is on me

I knew you were trouble when you walked in  
So shame on me now  
Flew me to places i'd never been  
Till you put me down oh  
I knew you were trouble when you walked in  
So shame on me now  
Flew me to places i'd never been  
Now i'm lying on the cold hard ground  
Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble  
Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble

When your sadest fear comes creeping in  
That you never loved me or her or anyone or anything  
Yeah

I knew you were trouble when you walked in  
So shame on me now  
Flew me to places I'd never been  
Till you put me down oh  
I knew you were trouble when you walked in  
So shame on me now  
Flew me to places i'd never been  
Now i'm lying on the cold hard ground  
Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble  
Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble

I knew you were trouble when you walked in  
Trouble, trouble, trouble  
I knew you were trouble when you walked in  
Trouble, trouble, trouble!

"this next song is about a boy who I have always had a crush on like all my life, kind of grew up witch him so if your out there this one's for you!" _god this is so nerve racking if this hit's you_ tube

Friday night beneath the stars,  
in a field behind your yard,  
you and I are paintin' pictures in the sky.  
And sometimes we don't say a thing;  
just listen to the crickets sing.  
Everything I need is right here by my side.  
And I know everything about you  
I don't wanna live without you.

[Chorus:]  
I'm only up when you're not down.  
Don't wanna fly if you're still on the ground.  
It's like no matter what I do.  
Well you drive me crazy half the time;  
the other half I'm only trying to let you know that what I feel is true.  
And I'm only me when I'm with you.

Just a small town boy and girl  
livin' in a crazy world.  
Tryin' to figure out what is and isn't true.  
And I don't try to hide my tears.  
The secrets or my deepest fears.  
Through it all nobody gets me like you do.  
And you know everything about me.  
You say that you can't live without me.

[Chorus]

When I'm with anybody else it's so hard to be myself.  
Only you can tell.

[Chorus:]  
That I'm only up when you're not down.  
Don't wanna fly if you're still on the ground.  
It's like no matter what I do.  
Well you drive me crazy half the time;  
the other half I'm only trying to let you know that what I feel is true.  
And I'm only me  
Who I wanna be  
Well, I'm only me when I'm with you  
With you  
Uh huh  
Yeah

"so we are gonna take a break now so see ya latter"I said, but just in the corner Of my eye, I saw a bronze haired man, holy crow, it was Edward!


	3. Chapter 3

_Isabella volturi _

_Meet me ito outside at the back _I telapatickely said to him and in return he nodded.

As I was going through the back I felt something or someone follow me, who was it? Before I knew it I was pinned to the wall by some stalker I had to do everything I had to not use my powers." let go of me ! " I said frustrated as I thrashed.

"not until -" before he could say anything, he was lifted by the neck by a marble white skinned man with bronze hair, Edward. " bud, try that again and your toast " he said, angrily as he let him go pushing him to the ground as he did so. There was an awkward silience between us when he finally spoke up." what are you doing here"

"well I was about to ask you the same thing"

"Its not my faut that you were acting so suspicious, I mean what have you been doing in your room for like an hour. "He said

" well I'm a famouse singer who just got to number one!" I squealed obviously not lightning up the mood.

" that last song, was about me wasn't it?"he said.

" uuuuuummmmm well ummmmmm,... yes" said as my eyes went pink (pink = embarrassed). I looked at the ground trying to avois his beautiful butterscotch eyes. I was about to walk away when he grabbed my hand and kissed me square on the lips. That moment was like it was just us two in the whole entire world. I kissed him back and felt my hand entwine in his hair and his hand come to my waste. After a while, I had to pull away because the interval was over. Every song I sang, I meant every word with all my heart.

When the gig was over, I went back stage and out to the back exit. There I met Edward and teleported us to my room back in the volturi castle. We sat side by side to each other until I decided to show the angel that lay next to me a special place that no one knew about.

We were there in my secret garden covered with all sorts of flowers and in the middle lay a bed which were sometimes covered in daisies or rose petals if I wanted but in this case it wasn't.(I can sleep if I want to or if I am seriously tired) We just lay there looking up at the stars in silence but me and my stupid mouth broke it.

"you know, I remember when I was younger, you had a really old truck and you use to drive me to a meadow where no one knew that it even existed." I said.

"yeah, I remember but in flashbacks. We use to sneak out at night and go to our secret meadow, we just lay there in the back of my truck with you wrapped up in my arms sleeping until dawn. We only went back home when light hit the horizon."

I could feel that we were leaning into each other and my hand go behing his ear and rest on his neck. Just when our lips were about to touch, I felt another present here, someone was spying on us! By instinct I pulled away and got out of the bed and onto the ground.

"I-I'm sorry I shouldn't of-" he started but I interfered before he said anything else.

" Not that never that." I said softly to him. This cause him to sigh with relief. But not moving from my protective position."Come out where ever and whoever you are." I suddenly realise that this might be Jane or Alec so I whistled a tune that they taught me when I first came to Volterra and only they knew it. They stepped forwards from the shadows with guilt on there faces but not expected to be takled to the floor. "You guys are finally back ! I missed you. It was boring with out you guys."

"Ok, ok, easy there and if you don't mind can we get up now?" Jane said

"sorry, what were you guys doing spying on us?"

"well we weren't exactly spying" alec said

"would stalking be a better word?"

"maybe"they both said

"you guys get off my secret garden and don't tell any one or I'll brain wash you." I said with a slight sence of humor in my voice. They quickly went and I jumped back into the bed to find Edward already there so I rest my head on his chest. My eyes felt like led nd I snuggled more into his chest the last sentance I remember saying was "stay with me" he replied "always"

* * *

When I woke up I felt safe in the arms of a marble God, "good morning beautiful" he said.

"let's go back "I said as I teleported us into a hall way. When I went into my room, I thought back on what happened yesterday. I went o a gig. I kissed the person who O had a crush on since I saw him(creepy I know). I spent the night with him in my secret garden. This is the begining of something that is actually real!

i do not own twilight.


	4. I survived

**Bella's point of view**

After about a week, I was in the library reading my favourite book and listening to 'set off' by hey monday when Caius one of my best friends or second father, bursts in and decides to have a go at me for some unknown reason until I heard the words 'dating', 'Edward' and 'singer'. Crud I havn't told anyone that we were dating except Jane and Alec. (who are like a brother and sister to me)

"you are very lucky that he is not dead right now" we're the last words I heard. Wait, dead right now!

"don't you dare harm him" I was practically on the virge of crying.

"Oh Bella, I'm going to do much worse, you wait and see!" he said in a bitter, sweet voice. Oh crud what have gotten him into; I quickly teleported to his room.

"Edward we've got to get you out of here before Caius turns you into a pile of ash." I practically shouted. Oops. Now Caius knows that I'm with Edward and I would doanything to protect him which I will. And plus I was planningof sneak attack. Before you could say chocolate fudge cake, Caius was at the door. Well the door didn't exactly exist anymore.

"Isabella Marie Volturi out now, or else I'll kill you to!" he shouted so loud that Iwas tempted to cover my ears but not enough for me to show weakness.

"Fat chance" i bitterly said back to him as I sent a line of red and pink fire to split the room in half so that he won't come near me or Edward. I put the words 'stay away' in front of him but still near the flames. Obviously he didn't want to because he started to run towards the fire. At first it didn't sink into my brain but did at the last few seconds he got near the YOU THIKO FIRE+VAMPIRE=ASH!

My best friend was about to get swallowed by the red and pink fire when I turned off my powers but it was too late, the first stage already started Caius was uncontious on the burnt floor. At vampire speed, I rushed to where my uncle lay and cried tears that would never come out."no no no no," I said and built up to a scream. I put my hand on his chest and neck and used my powers of healing but it still didn't work I kept on trying and trying knowing that I would probably die orfog into a long coma if I do save him but I don't care. he has always been there for me and has alwayfought for me when it came to those times."your gonna be alright" I kept muttering, to myself more than hm. Just when I thought all hope was lost and my energy all gone, Caius opened his blood red eyes and sat up straight. At that second, I collapsed on the ground my power sucked out of me and knowing that I would die. The last few words I said were "I am so sorry" and let the darkness swallow me in one go...

**Caius' point of view**

I sat there looking down a the girl who lay down before me who saved my life, and almost ended it but saved it none the less. She could be in a coma for days , the last time this happened she was out for a whole month before she finally woke up, but even worse she might die. How could this girl be so selfless?

The Cullen boy beside me tried to shake her awake but we both knew it was no use.

"stop, it's no use last time-" I began but was rudely interrupted.

"this has happened before?"I asked

"yes" I spat at him "And the last time she did this was to Alec and he was on the virge of death." his eyes looked shocked. "Bella did not awake until a month." it was so quite in here that I did not even notice the whole of the volturi andvolturi guard were here. I did not even notice Aro, Marcus, the Cullen clan, Alec and Jane rush to where Bella was.

"Get her to her chambers," Aro practically almost sobbed. But had to stay strong for his reputation.

* * *

BPOV

I practically saw my life rush past my eyes,

Me getting whipped by Charlie when I was a toddler

Me driving to the foster home

Me making friends with Angela

The Cullens adopting me

Me playing the piano with Edward

Me playing prank warstwitch Emmett

Me getting dragged by Alice into a mall

Me and Esme cooking cookies and cupcakes

Me and Edward sneaking out at midnight

Me becoming best friends with Jacob black

Me being hunted down by some random vamp

Me brain washing the Cullens

Me running to Volterra

Me becoming best friends with Alec and Jane

Me meeting the Cullens _again_

Me and Edwards first Kiss you get the picture and I just ot a little bit carried away.

Suddenly I felt a spark of life in the pit of my stomache and my eyes no longer felt like the wait of the world. I soon had enough strength to open my eyes and saw Edward holding my hand, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, Carlisle, Esme, Alec, Jane, Dad, Marcus and suprisingly, Cauis.

"I am so sorry Caius I didn't mean to do it I-" I began but got cut off

"Isabella its ok, as much as I am greatful for you saving my life, please never do that again you could've died!" Caius said softly.

"and so could you" I stated.

"please, let's not argue."

"anyway, how long was I out?"

"about two months."(A/N:I know it's a tad bit to long but look how long she was out last time)

Oh well I almost died for Alec and he kissed me square (please dont tell anyone) on the lips when I came back alive. Talking about the walking dead; I got out my IPod and flipped through my songs until I found Thriller by Michael Jackson. I played the song and danced with music. The palace was absolutely vibrating with laughter.

**Really sorry I havn't updated in a while but don't blame me blamerather people who made homework. Plus I'm sorta having a writers block, any suggestions and plus I do not own Twilight only my story plot and review and write down what you think. Don't care if you say that it is total rubbish, just want to see what you think.**

**Mayemayemayhem over and out (always wanted to say/write/type that :P :) :) -:). )**


	5. Not a chapter but important news

Dear readers/followers,

HelloHellion my lovely readers/followers I'm sorta having a massive writers block and have been flued with it ever since I released my last chapter so review about what you want to happen next and like I've told you before I don't care what you say or how bad you say my stories are I just want your opinion so review please AND plus I'm working on a story called ' I hate myself for loving you ' or something like that ( still working on the title and it's still twilight)

Mayemayemayhem xxx :)


	6. chapter 6

**hey guys, im so sorry i didnt upate in like ages i was having a writers block but twilightgirls2001 came to my rescue so i would like to say a massive thank you to her she gave me this idea but I just tweaked it a tiny bit so THANK YOU! **

Bella's point of view

Things have been good ever since the Caius incident, well it's not like it wasn't before ,or so I thought...

Somthing didn't feel right today, Edward and I aren't really as close we were the day the incident happened, at some point today, I have got to corner him. Anyway, today dad is going to introduce me to all he vampires in the world so there holding a massive party. Yay(note the sarcasm)

* * *

At the party

I slow dance song was on, i think now is the best time to inspect Edward. I found him sitting at a table alone so I approached.

"okay, what's up?"I asked

"nothing"

"well why aren't you talking to me and trying to avoid me?"

"no reason"

"tell me,"

"no"

"tell me"

"no"

"tell me"

"no"

"fine!" I hacked into his mind using his powers and...

_Edward- why didnt Bella tell me about her and Alec's before relationship, she could have told me,_

Oh crud, why did I not tell him about Alec and my kiss? Because I was scared that what is happening now would happen, looks like one Booboo turned into a bigger Booboo.

"Edward, me and Alec werent in a relationship just to let you know, we never were, we only kissed like once and that was because he was on the virge of death and he thought I was thought to be dead." I said

"yeah, but you still could have told me,"

"I'm really sorry-"

"ladies and gentlemen, I would like you to meet my daughter, Isabella volturi!" Aro said into the microphone

"we'll talk later'' i quickly said. I walked up the stairs to the stage and stood next to Aro.

_Aro- Bella can you do a speech for me please?_

Yay! Note the sarcasm

"hey, as you guys all know my name is Isabella Volturi, you may think that the volturi are bloodthirsty selfish stupid law makers, but these 'stupid' laws are ment to keep vampires from being exposed to mortals. When I was human, I was always the odd one out at school people calling me a freak and an emo, I was also abused by my late father charlie and was sent to an orphanage for a few years eventually the cullens found me and took me into there care. Later I found out that I had powers but kept it a secret. At the age of 11 a red haired vampire was trying to hunt me down, a year later the night a turned tweleve, i couldnt put the Cullens into any,more danger so I ran away, in the prosess of doing so, I wiped any memory of me from their brains. I ran i just ran i didnt know where i was going but i did and it felt right. stranded in the woods, I couldnt be bothered to move so I just lay there waiting to die. Not long later, the Volturi came and took me in, they've been watching me for a long time when i was human which is quite creepy but it was for the best. Ive been the princess of the Volturi ever since but please don't think of the Volturi as vampires who only kill other vampires we just dont want to expose our kind to humans." woah that was hell of a long speech.

I walked at human pace of the stage when an arrow, shot at me but I doged but to my dismay, it hit my uncle, Marcus...

he droppen into a slouching possition in his thrown, how can an arrow harm a vampire? It doesnt make any sence. it all happened so quickly the castle began to shake, my eyes began to turn the colour of fire every vampire was out of the castle in a milisecond exept from the Cullens and Aro, Cauis, Jane, Alec and the vampire who shot the arrow.

Marcus died marcus is dead murcus just died before my very eyes, I turned to the vampire who shot the arrow that fammiliar red hair... Victoria.

Let all hell break loose

I told everyone to get out of here and sent flames in the room, Victoria looked afriad and so she should be. "you are wise to be afriad but stupid to shoot the arrow." I said and let the flames swollow her like prey.

I screamed, tears filling my eyes the castle shaking and sent the floor craking into two I scent a storm upon volterra and made volcanoes errupt why does this have to happen to me why? Fuck my life my stupid life.

i screamed and screamed and screamed thats all i remember till everything just went black.

**A/N HEY READERS ! Its been a very long time im so sorry please review i want to know what you think .**


End file.
